When Destiny Takes Hold
by Loralee X5-214
Summary: All that's left of the X-men travel back from the future to fix things before they end up like they do. ...Meanwhile, life's hard when you're still a teenager. Harder still when all you want is to be with someone who's not always good for you. R&R & Lancitty couples. Set right after season 4.
1. Fate Will Bring them Together

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Pairing – R&R Lancitty

**Fate Will Bring them Together**

_If only if only the woodpecker signs, the grass were as green as the blue in the sky. But the wolf waits below hungry and lonely. It cries to the moon: If only if only.  
>- Holes (1998)<em>

**Kitty**

Kitty repeated the poem again to herself under her breath. She knew it'd be on the test later that day and it would make up for the other things she'd neglected to try and memorize the night before. She had full intentions of course. Originally. But than Lance called at 2am, and talking to him seemed like a nice break. It truly was a flawless plan, until they didn't hang up from each other till like 4, and then a 2½ hour nap made more sense… She could still skip 2nd and study for English then? Yes 2nd wasn't important today. That way she had both 2nd _and _lunch to study for the Test-that might be more like an exam?...Flawless!

A satisfied smiles spread across her lips as she was glad she'd resolved how to pass her test-turned exam worth a good part of her grade and still make it to 4th to see Lance again.

The professor and the others had no idea how hard high school was! Yes sometimes she chose not to study for things because something better was happening. IE. The first episode of the season for Grey's Anatomy was on last night. So that took up 2 hours. Again, not her fault. But if she didn't have to deal with all the annoying training, she would have SO much more time to study/care. Grade 11 was hard, she wasn't sure what she wanted to be yet, random ass holes still hated them, Lance was picking up his marks to graduate, while working a part-time job so they didn't get to be together as much AND it felt like no one cared! She was really trying here! She was getting 80% - 90% on all her crap! She was one tough chick! And wanted some recognition for her awesomeness. She was sick of hearing about Jean & Scott and _their_ so-called awesomeness! Wow they graduated on the honor roll-or something. And they were teaching the new recruits things. She could show them stuff if she didn't have school & her boyfriend lived with her so it was easier to meet up. AND now she had to either walk to school, or teleport in _(secretly) _with Kurt and smell like burning hair!...Life was hard!

**ROGUE **

Rogue covered her eyes as her phone went off. An annoying alarm on her smart phone she couldn't figure out how to make more pleasant, and still manage to wake her up. She was glad to have her own room because she liked to sleep with just a long shirt on. Plus not having 1st meant waking up at 8am, & that meant everyone else was either in school, already up-&-gone, or sleeping-in. So she had the 2nd floor-sleeping corridor to herself. THAT in turn meant she could walk around in her long shirt even longer and just wear it on the way to have a shower. You know, now wanting to kill people or whateva'. Really it just gave her more time to be lazy is what it all boiled down to.

Grabbing her red towel she opened the door just in time to see a shirtless Remy look at her and continue to walk by, back to his room. He clearly checked her out like he always did & she was pretty sure he wanted to jump her bones. _'That's how guys say things right?'_ Rogue gave him a blank stare as he looked at her. Just like she did every week this shit happened for the last month since school started. She always forgot it was coming & never had a better reaction than that. Remy was built like a freaking Greek God! He'd let his hair grow out a bit so it was now shaggy, & it made him very sexy. Is it wrong that she kinda, and honestly did hate him a lot of the time, but still wanted to stick her tough down his throat?!...Ya, know, without comma tossing him… I mean really-is that TOO much to ask from an 18 year old? It's really not.

The now 5'7 Rogue walked to the bathroom that her, Kitty & Amara all shared-closed the door, turned on the water & looked for her shampoo. While in the shower she tried to remember if she'd finished all her schoolwork. Two classes had test scheduled but she was prepared for them and she had a lab to do in 3rd. Maybe at lunch she'd look into university's to apply for? Uh grade 12 was hard!

**REMY **

Remy stretched his arms in front of him as he twisted his back both ways after leaving the danger room. He carried his shirt- he had no intention of wearin' it, he was to fuckin' hot. Plus it being Friday meant he'd run into his favorite southern beauty. Sure she always had a 'just woke up 12 seconds ago' look to her this early in the mornin' but he for some reason loved the absolute hell outta it. Before he even got to the top of the steps he heard the faint sound from her alarm. Like clock-work her door open right before he passed it & he _always_ took that chance to look at her. He loved her messy hair & her _nice_ legs! But more importantly he wanted to grab her face & shove his tough down her damn throat…Bur that 3½ second glance was all he'd get of her for the day. He knew she'd be at school, didn't come home till about 6, but he was always gone by 5. Sometimes if dey both got home early by 11 dey'd see each other, but he didn't usually come home 'till the next mornings. And from the few times he did come home, she would be out - till what, 2am?

He knew no one knew where he went. He was appreciative of the Professor for not asking, even if he had felt Jean try and find out. He'd been able to block her off and she didn't pry again. He didn't really mind Jean. Dey got along well enough regardless of that small incident that dey both pretended never happened. She was hot, why start a feud with that? It was Scott he couldn't stand. He could be a nice guy, but every time dey talked he acted like he was better. Thought he was more intelligent & knew more in all matters of everything. Now Remy knew he was a smart guy. He'd graduated high school not long after he turned 15, and had skipped both 7th & 10th grade. He'd been on the honors roll & gotten a few awards. He didn't need to boast. He had too much confidence in who he was as a person that he didn't need others to know to make his accomplishments feel good enough. He'd gone to a spiffy private high school on scholarship & learned everythin' they wanted him to know. Sure he still grew up on the street and didn't get along with his dad anymore, but he was thankful for the opportunity's he'd given him…Even the ones he had no idea how to quite. Those are the ones that got him into trouble. Not trouble with the law. He was to good to get caught. But all that free time after high school & an open city it really was only time before he ran into Magneto. Even his time spent under Magneto he found it hard to hate him for it. It had given him the chance to realize that more could be done with his powers. And that there was a life outside of New Orleans and away from littl' miss Bella…

**LANCE**

Lance grudgingly woke up to his alarm clock after hitting the snooze button every 10 minutes for the last hour. He _really_ didn't wonna get up. He was already late for 1st so decided it was best to skip it all together…If he got up now & left he would even be early for 2nd.

Opening his eyes once again he located his phone & shoved it into his back pocket. He was still wearing his clothes from the night before from work. He worked on cars at a dealership. He wasn't allowed to do anything super important to 'em, but he was allowed to grease 'em up, change the oil, check out & estimate damages, & fix/replace broken windows. He manly did the first & last jobs of that list. He worked that job Tuesday & Wednesdays 5-10 & Thursday & Fridays at a bar/club downtown as the bartender after he got his Safe-Serve over the summer. He was legally allowed to serve drinks, but not make 'em. That was until the original bartender was fired. She was some hot baldmodel who was always showing up late. The place he works at isn't exactly legal, & very underground. So they let him become bartender after teaching him the mane drinks right before firing Nala-the hot bald model. Kitty of course doesn't know about job #2 for that reason. She also doesn't question why he sometimes calls so late on those nights either. It's a good system.

Lance mentally ran over his classes for the day. He's already missed English, but he was at a 70% so it was ok. He'd make it on time for technology, then he had lunch, history & chemistry with Kitty. It was an 11/12 split since there are to many grade 12 for one class.- That legal? Lance made an angry face when he remembered college…He should look into it more. Maybe lunch? '_Why hasn't the government given me money for saving the fucking world?! Because they are all dicks!_' a voice reminded him.

Avalanche rolled his neck as he looked down to remember if what he was wearing was ok for high school. At Pulse-the club- he dressed older & more…sexier? It got him better tips from the ladies. He had on black khakis & an open button down white shirt. He did look pretty hot. Still, not for school though. He ripped off his shirt & tossed it on the bed, before realizing he was gonna wear it again that night & straightened it out. He grabbed a dark colorued shirt from a drawer instead. He yawed again as he put on some Old Spice & grabbed his keys & a granola bar from the desk & was gone. Leaving behind his roommates that probably wouldn't get up till he got home.

**FUTURE**

The noise of an air strike sounded as the alarms grew louder. The sound was defining and their heartbeats continued to beat faster. The chaos only created more panic as everything grew faster, and faster to a-head. Time was running out and their opportunity will had passed forever. There was no way they would ever get another chance to change things. Fix them, make it like it was.

The two long-hair war-harden beauties were in-front of all that was left of their unit. The natural light burned their eyes as they all continued to try and keep running with their heartbeats beating deep in their ears. A constant reminded of what was at stake. This was their opportunity to literally change the world.

Read

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Only to Tare Them Apart

**Only to Tare Them Apart**

**KITTY**

Kitty sighed for the ump-tenth time that day…At lease it was Friday! '_not even_!' She thought bitterly. She had a project worth 20% of her grade due on Monday and she'd spent the last 2 weeks not doing it. Like at all. She could only slightly remember the brief. But she was pretty sure she did good enough on her English paper. She got the lyrics down from '_Holes_' and she remembered more that she thought she would from '_How to Kill a Mocking Bird'_… '_Atticus Finch got that guy off right?'_ She also couldn't remember if the book was a North American Classes, an America Classic, or a Canadian Classic. The people in Mexico hadn't read it. And Mr. Logan said HE'D read it so it was Canadian…Or did he say he'd '_heard of it'_?! Kitty crunched up her nose thinking about it. The good mood she'd been in from Chemistry with Lance was now like totally gone-Literature was the worst!

"HEY!" Kitty screamed out as Duncan almost tripped her. What's that guy doing here, hadn't he graduated like 4 months ago or something like that? '_God, I hope he's not one of those people that hangs out at their old high school after they graduate'_ Kitty thought as her lips began to curl up as she looked at his cocky face!-But before she could think anymore on the subject she was up against a hard brick wall with someone's' hand on her ass, and their lips on hers. She was pretty sure I'd happened that fast too. That's just how Lance likes to roll.

They stayed like that for a while too. Lance moved his free hand behind her head and against the brick wall, but only so he could kiss her harder. Kitty pushed him off before his hands could start to roam. Though she told him it was because she didn't want anyone to see them…Their relationship was a funny thing.

Lance did back off, but not before grabbing one last kiss- he got punched in the arm for it though. Kitty ignored him while she straightened her hair for like the 3rd time that day. She'd been interrupted by him during lunch, and before Chem.

"Fine" he told her before clearing his throat. "Then how did your gym test go?" He asked agreeing to play nice until they were off school limits and hopeful back at his place. His empty, empty place!

"First off gym was last year! And secondly It was English" She told him annoyed again he hadn't listed to her. " And I did great!' she lied hoping he'd feel bad for not paying attentions to something she'd worked so hard on…You-know, ish.

Lance squinted his eyes as he looked forward still guiding her to his place. '_Had that been what they'd talked about?_' Lance questioned himself. He can't believe he'd paid attention to a topic like that at all very long last night/that morning.

Their cut off silence was interrupted by one of Duncan's even weirder friends as they all drove by honking their horns and screaming. One even gave the couple the figure. But it probably wasn't a '_fuck you mutants_!' as it was a "_fuck ya!_' kinda deal…maybe?

They stayed silence as they kept walking, and Kitty mulled over the attention males got over passing around a football Vs. the fact that she helped save the ENTIRE world! But her thoughts were once again interrupted by Lance's strategically placed open hand on her butt. They were at the halfway mark and he was guiding her around the corner.

"Wait Lance no-" She stopped him, very much to his disappointed face. "I got a LOT to do this weekend, plus training, and…I have to cut something out, and it's you" She told him speeding up her words as she got to the end of her sentence. She felt him about to say something so she cut him off quickly. "I'm sorry I know I did this to you last week, and the week before that, but I really DO have a lot to do!' she pleaded with him not wanting him to be mad at her. He just nodded & they both said their good-byes, kissed and walk their separate ways once again. 

Kitty did have a lot of homework to do. She honestly did. She also had a lot last week, and the weekend before that, and the free Monday they both had before that…She knew she was kinda maybe avoiding being alone with him? She was trigger shy, totally normal. Plus he knew how she felt. They talked, texted, facebooked and stuff ALL the freaking time. Plus he was always working too. Things were just getting busy between them. They'd quiet down soon enough…She just didn't know how to tell him he was moving to fast. He was to experienced.

**REMY**

Remy rolled his neck as he shifted the position his ass was sitting in the tree with. Some guy he'd never met but knew though friends of friends had asked him to get in contact with his friend and send him a little message. Remy hadn't been told what the message was, but he could guess. Business is bad? – _Fuck you, pay me! Oh, you had a fire? – Fuck you, pay me! You got struck by lightin'? – Fuck you, pay me!_

Lucky for everyone involved ('cept Danny) Remy already _knew_ Danny from past dealings. He watched him turn off his apartment lights & head out shoving his keys into his trench coat pocket. Gambit had opted not to wear his that night. He was cleanly shaved with jeans & a black t-shirt. Remy still wanted to go out to the bars after he was done here, and the trench coat put a cramp in his style.

Gambit cut off Danny before he could make it to his extremely nice lookin' porch. Their eyes met & Danny knew what would be comin'.

"I've told you not to come near me again! I know where you live!" Poor Danny threatened as Gambit cocked an eyebrow. "You say 'restrainin' order,' Ah' say 'long distance relationship.'" Gambit smirked back knowin' that a contact as distance as him still woulda thought he lived in good' ol' New Orleans. HA! NO ONE knew where he lived now. He took pride in the fact that he was a hard man to track down-if at all.

Remy sometimes felt bad for the things he still did. But tonight wasn't one of them. Hell, everyone had been shaken down for money at one point. He'd gotten his ass kicked a few time in his early teens, for just such a cause.

Remy was in a good mood that night so he let him go with a bloody nose & face, and a rib that may, or may nat be broken. Besides he had a sexy lady friend to meet. She was baldand used to work at some underground nightclub. Somethin' sexy like that.

He opened his cell when he felt it vibrate with a message. He kinda hoped it was the hot blonde he'd gotten reconnected with, Lo, they went to Eton together for high school and she was a good girl. An incredibly HOT good girl! Dey were facebookin' each other semi-suggestive private messages. He wasn't exactly sure how it all started (probably him!) but dey were on the topic of alcohol, drugs & sex. He'd asked her if she'd lost her V-card, where she quick as a whip told him she'd heard he did horse tranquilizers, and "was pretty sure it'd messed up his junk"…Needless to say Remy was quick to let her know his "junk" was fine! He'd even show it to her if she wanted. Remy told her the drugs he had done and the ones he was still on. Just "Oxi, heroine and crack nuthin' else" He cracked a smile as he remembered tellin' her. She was such a good girl, he was happy to let her feel like she was talkin' to such a guy. The truth was he was goin' though withdrawal for the last maybe six months. He'd fallen off the wagon a bunch of times, but he'd manage to claw his way back. He could always feel himself becomin' so angry at everyone, and everythin' the first couple days he'd cut himself off. Plus all the pain that accompanied withdrawal. Cuz night terrors & sweats were the best-ahm I right?

His smile faded when it wasn't her just an update from a contact. In all honestly the whole 'good girl thin'' Lo had goin' for her was a turn ON! He knew it wasn't an act. She was just too sweet to be bad. But if the Lady ever wanted a night to see how the Tramp lived, he'd be down for that too. In actuality Lo reminded him of Rogue. There were the obvious differences between da two ladies. One was a proper English young women, and the other was a Southern Beauty. There was hair colour too, and mannerisms. But both were so innocent & naive to the harsh light of men. Neither were fully aware of their incredibly hot sexuality, and both just wanted to pretend to fit in. Lo had been a trustin' young lady, gotten hurt real bad & now trusted no one. And Rogue had absorbed to many peoples minds to ever _want_ to trust someone again-

-Speak of the devil! He brightly smiled as he got a text message from the Southern Bella herself! She was only askin' where an accent goes for a word in French, but it kinda turned him on. He LOVED it when she asked him things about French. Didn't matter what- he loved hearin' her lips say it!

Gambit shook off this feelin' as he made his way to the back tables of 'Pulse' where his sexy model lady friend would be waitin'. "Anythin' worth havin', is worth takin'' He smirked as he grabbed the back of her head with his hand and let their toughs meet in the middle.

**ROGUE**

Rogue huffed as she grabbed her backpack and left the library. It was 10 O'clock and she was very surprised she hadn't been kicked out hours ago. She was applying for grants & looking at colleges & universities...She guessed the custodian staff were used to seeing her. They probably thought she was a foster kid case that only had a broken family to go home to. The mansion was more noisy, then broken but she didn't like being their all the same. She'd began to hate night time. Like passionately hate it. Jean & Scott were always together, Scotts hot brother Alex had left back for school _(he'd always been fun company_) Wolverine was off, probably in Canada for another few weeks…What else? Oh right- Remy always came home smelling like sex! (_Or what she thought it smelt like. Sweat & perfume?)_

Ya she GOT he didn't like her, she knew it! They can't touch, and that's ALL he is about! SHE GOT THAT TOO! She didn't need Jeans 'comforting' looks to remind her she had a long way to go. Or Kurts pat-on-the-shoulder if they saw each other before he went out with Amanda.

Twice during the summer only her and Remy had been at the mansion for 3 nights both times. A surprisingly rare occurrence when you think about it. Both times he'd been kinda dazed & edgy with her during the days, but he sure figured out how to fix it come night time. Hours after she foolish believed he'd gone to bed she'd hear_ them_ trashing around sheets & yelling. Twice she saw him come out of his room all sweaty, looking annoyed and then he'd go take a shower. He lashed out at her a few times. Rouge never stuck around to see if a woman come out, she didn't wonna know if she spent the night or not.

Rogue finally made it home to another empty night. She usually went out with Kitty or something but she knew the girl had to study. Luckily before she made it to the steps she heard a knock at the door. '_Oh Tabby!_' She thought with a smile. Nothing was boring with her around. Rogue opened the door and was greeted by a wild looking pixy-haired blonde.

"We're going to play a drinking game. It's called 'Senior year of high school.'" She exclaimed holding up vodka & rum.

**REMY**

Gambit left what's-her-names house he'd just been at and carefully crossed the road to cut though the park to a friends. He was way to drunk to go _'home' _He'd just crash on Sodapops couch. Him and his brothers left the front door open for shit like this.

As he walked as graceful as he could though the park he was blinded by an extremely strong white - bright as hell flash. He was standin' in front of? What the fuck- a mirror?!

"Surprised to see me?" His raggy looking reflection asked. "I know I am!"

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :)


	3. Days of Future Past

**Days of Future Past**

**REMY**

Remy tried to squint his eyes tighter. He wasn't 100% sure how he got home. Not an unusual thin' to happen to him. But he was more surprised he was at the mansion then anything…wasn't he goin' to Sodapop's place? Where was his phone? What time was it?!

As Remy rolled over in his bed he was still a bit drunk as he couldn't tell where he was compared to the edge of the bed & immediately rolled off the side, smackin' his head on the nightstand. None of which was graceful. He stood up slowly with legs spread wider then they should be. He could already tell he was more drunk then originally thought, & needed the extra support to stay standin- '_HOW in hell was it only 2am!'_

Remy glared at the clock for a couple minutes as if that would force time to change. What the hell time would he of had to be home in order to wake up at 2am from a night of drinking….More curiously, where did his date go?...Did he meet up with her already?

Shacking his head the 19 year old knew he was too drunk for any of this shit…Dealin' with black outs while still drunk was the worst!

Decidin' that a smoke would fix his problems, Remy opened his door and question whether to go left or right. At first he seriously wasn't sure how to get out of the mansion. Realizin' a window was immediately to his right and he wasn't stable to climb, he'd just have to walk down the hallway, down a crap load of stairs & smoke outside the front doors. Provided Scott wasn't their to tell him to do _'that' _off the property…Also it might not be the best if a bunch of people saw him so drunk. So subtlety was KEY!

Walkin' past the other male's rooms & makin' it though the females he stopped at the sound of drunk laughter. He was happy to realize it was comin' from Rogue's room & completely forgettin' all aspects of his original plan, he opened her door & stuck half his body in.

"Ladies!" He greeted with a stupid smile plastered on his face at the two inside. Both Rogue & Tabby were sittin' across from each other on the floor with their cell phones out with playin' cards all around them. "Mind ifRemy herejoin you?" he slurred already closin' the door behind him as they both laughed louder at his arrival. The room smelled heavy with liquor & he was very eager to join in.

**LANCE**

Lance could not wait to be done his shift! It was 3:30 in the fucking morning & he still had another ½hour to get though. Most people had been kicked out by now & they were just rounding up the stragglers. Honestly it was like trying to round up cats-I mean really- Just get the fuck out!

He was in an angry mood too, Kitty wasn't texting him back. Also he was pretty sure he saw Remy earlier leaving with the bald bitch that used to work here. That girl was a bitch-why was Remy with her!? Why was he jealous of him being with her?! OR RIGHT! Because _he_ was getting some, & _he _wasn't!...Fuck Gambit!

Lance faked a smile as his boss walked up to him giving him a big chunk of money plus a smaller one. The smaller one was his paycheck for the last two weeks-all in $20. & the larger one was in tips, 1 & 2 dollar bills mainly. Both wads of money were probably about $550+ each. Pretty fucking good!

Made even better by the fact that he now got to go the hell home. Grabbing two unclaimed shots, Lance waved to whoever was still around & one girl that might be a stripper & left, shoving his hands into his jacket pocket looking for his keys-CRAP, he walked. WHY? Well he'd had a bunch of time on his hands since Kitty hadn't come over & wanted to vent it off.

The shaggy haired brunette began his walk home by making a phone call to a certain long haired ponytailed wearing underage crap girlfriend. Even told her as much. "This is so freaking annoying! You don't even answer your phone!" he yelled into his phone crossing a deserted parking lot. He was ridiculously pissed at her, but knew better than to swear at her. No matter how positive he was she deserved it. "_WHY won't you just be with me! I don't want to hang out with your gay friends! Know why? I Don't like 'em. Most of 'em are freaking D-bags! I hate Scott! I hate you made Tabby live with us! I hate you won't go with me to the movies on any given day of the freaking weekday, FORGET a weekend! You've got time to write your parents but not call me?! Screw you! DON'T call me back!" _Lance finished flipping his phone closed fast as if to stop the response that wouldn't be coming & shoved it back in his pocket.

…By the time Lance got home his anger had warn off & called Kitty's voicemail again. "I had an hour to realize what a bad idea it was to leave you that message, process it, & move on" He semi-apologized to her. "…Call me when you get these" He hung up the phone as he quietly open the door & jogged up the steps to his room... There was a good chance he's screwed up pretty damn hard.

**ROGUE**

Rogue was surprised to see Remy walk in the door as she and Tabby were still laughing about him just a second ago. _'Maybe he heard...?_' They were both pretty drunk & trying to keep it down incase Scott or Jean were to find 'em. Somehow the real adults were more cool about them drinking then those two. 'Specially Wolverine...'_Ahh wolverin, he was kinda hot wasn't he?'_ Rogue mused again as Remy had somehow made it into her room & was now sitting in-between the two '…_Did they call him? Had that actually happened?'_

__Both girls were pretty drunk after playing _'would you ever' _followed by _'have you ever' _a YES to either game meant you had to take a shot. And they had a lot to still drink. Tabby brought over a mickey of both rum, & vodka. Rough grabbed a few flavours of pop from the kitchen & had a couple different mixers in her room incase they wanted any softer drinks. Like a porn star-heavy on the alcohol. But by 11pm, mixing drinks was too hard & they just started taking shots with ½ pop, & ½ whatever the grabbed first. They stopped for a while, but re-started with '_have you ever_' about 20 minutes ago.

After Remy chugged the rest of a bottle of water she'd also been drinking he crossed his legs & chewed on a random poptart that was one of theirs.

"Whatarewe playingladies? Remy smiled his goofy smile again & looked directly at Rogue.

"Math equationsBITCH!" Tabby yelled at him for his stupid question. Rouge laughed again at her funny friend. Tabby was such a funny person! '_Clearly they were playing a drinking game! God Remy was such an idiot'_

"Guysaregreat at math!" Remy informed them both, not getting the sarcasm - To drunk already. "It's justashame youweren't born a man" He consoled them both seemingly sadden by this all of a sudden.

**"**Yeah, it's ah shame you weren't born one either!" Rogue shot back at him. Both girls took a shot for not being a man & laughed again.

….

Now 5 in the morning the drinks were still flowing-but in smaller portions & their small group was now sober enough to make more understandable sentences to each other. But only slightly.

"Showin' off our manners, are we?" Rogue snapped waspishly at Remy & his latest stunt. "Who g'have ya that advice? Yah etiquette trainer?"

"No," Remy deadpanned. "Ah hooker." He replied with his trademark smirk taking another drink of his stolen beer he found in non-other than Bobby's mini-fridge.

Tabitha burst out laughing at that. She was probably the most gone of all of them. She hadn't been part of the conversation for the last 30minutes or so. However her face quickly become serious as she got up & bolted for the bathroom before vomiting. _'Gross'_ …They were a group of classy people. Remy took the silence as an opportunity to show off to Rouge and took off his shirt-complaining of the heat in the room of course…Granted it WAS kinda getting stuffy in her room with the door closed…Remy closed his eyes as Rogue got up to open the window & told him to put his shirt back on. Rogue blushed as she walked by him & admired Remy's body. His stomach mussels were well defined. "Sexy aren't Ah." Remy said his eyes still closed.

Before the Sothern Bella could retort anything at the stupid Swamp Rat sitting on her floor Tabitha came back in. Followed by non other than Scott Summers & Jean Grey. And Kitty who only phased her head in-but froze when she saw the two older kids had already arrived to bust up their party. "Opps.." she mouthed at Rouge before phasing her head back out-maybe they hadn't seen her yet.

"What's going on in here?!" Scott demanded in the 'I'm in charge' attitude he always had since graduating a few months ago/they met. Multiplied by the fact that both the Professor & Storm were off…doing something of some sort. "Do you have any idea what you are doing?! It's 5 in the morning, and you guys are all drunk! Tabitha just vomited in the bathroom & you've even got Gambit in here! Do you have any idea in how much trouble your in?!" He yelled at them all.

Remy smiled up at the younger male at his spot agents the open window - he'd been about to have a smoke. " Yah know, those laities yah drink, also come in de-cafe!" he insulted with a grin plastered on his face.

Rogue tried so hard not to laugh at that. Remy & Scott had never gotten along. She kinda liked that he could up one on Scott. But right now probably wasn't the best time. What with the three under aged people in the room all drunk.

**KITTY**

Kitty woke up from some noise- '_what the heck was it_?' She groggily felt around for her phone on her nightstand. Squinting at the light from it she just barley was able to make out that she had two missed calls from Lance. '_Whhhy!_' She wasn't going to answer it, nope TOOO early. She closed her eyes again wanting to go back to sleep. Except now she realized she really had to go pee. Walking to the bathroom she sat on the floor waiting for whoever was inside to get out '.._like right now!'_ She really had to pee! Like _really_ badly now.

…After realizing the sound from the bathroom was someone throwing up Kitty scampered off to the other girl's bathroom. This one Jean shared with the rest of the girls…And you could tell. It was kinda perfect inside. Like, it was never used perfect. I mean theirs was clean - but come on! '_Whatever!_!' the valley girl thought as she tried three times to lock the door '_lock you stupid-' _she thought as the handle caught finally. You had to twist the door handle to lock it…dumb!

After washing her hands with some fancy smelling peach soap Kitty looked around a bit. Sadly before she was done snooping she knocked over the pump of soup & that thing made a surprisingly loud noise for something so cute. Quickly putting it back Kitty turned off the lights & open the door-only to have Jean on the other side.

"Oh my, are you ok?" she asked as if Kitty had dropped something a lot more important than a half empty thing of soap. "Ya, just like, dropped some soap' she yawned just wanting to get back to bed.

Jean smiled her perfect smile, still looking perfect at 5 in the morning somehow. "Well that's good, Why are you here?" Kitty heard her ask, as her need to go back to bed got stronger. Kitty was a little stumped at such a silly question, _'clearly the other bathroom was in use_'…_'She just doesn't like other people touching her stuff'_ She though as she was already answering.

"Someone was vomiting or something-I don't know." The increasingly tired brunette told the way too awake redhead. Kitty wasn't exactly sure how it all happened but at this moment Jean & somehow Scott were both on their way to Rogues room…I mean She HAD tried to warn her…'_oh well.' _Kitty wasn't to concurred about anyone else right now…Man, like all that yelling was keeping her awake!…Maybe she should check her messages from Lance.

'_Hope he didn't need a ride home_' kitty thought, maybe his jeep broke down again. Being woken up at 5am was the worst!

XOXO

YOU LIKE?


	4. Almost Normal

**Almost Normal  
><strong>_Note: NSFW, this chapter contains drug use, is sexuality explicit and strong language. _

**ROGUE**

It'd been two weeks since they had all been awkwardly found out by Scott & Jean, all sloshed off their faces. Tabby ended up passing out on the bathroom floor. But wasn't such a noob that she'd missed the toilet. So at least the bathroom didn't reek the next day. She got a bit of a talking to, but only from the two wonna-bes. Wolverine had been the only real adult in. He told her to 'watch it' next time and sent her on her way the next morning. He immediately told Remy to get the hell back to his own room & put them both on early danger room sessions for the next month, alternating each day back and forth. Logan wasn't one to get all bent out of shape on two adults drinking, especially since it was in a controlled environment. Rogue couldn't help but think they would have gotten off easier if Tabby hadn't been such a mag.

Rogue wiped her face with a cloth as she left the danger room waving to Wolverine after their 6am workout. She waited for Kitty & Amara to be done getting ready and off to school so she could have a shower that wouldn't be interrupted. Wasn't a long wait. Amara was downstairs and waiting, while Kitty double checked her eye-liner and admired herself in the mirror with her push-up bra.

Finally Rogue was able to lock the door, shower quickly, and then draw a bath for herself. Something she didn't normally do, but she'd personally just cleaned the bathroom the night before, after the other girls had their showers, so didn't have to mentally wig herself out on what her body parts were touching, where someone else's, _something_ else had been before. She closed her eyes and starting thinking of all the things in her life. Her mind drifted to a news story she heard about a woman being electrocuted in her kitchen at breakfast, to how she really wanted some toast with jam, and how messed up the plot of Grey's Anatomy was, and how awesome season one of Spartacus was getting. She began thinking of some of the naked men on the show, God their bodies were nice. Logan had a nice body too. So did Alex, God so did Remy.

**KITTY**

Kitty walked into school and waved at Amara, promising to text her in 2nd on where to meet for lunch. Maybe they'd go out. She had one of the Professors car's for like the whole week, just as long as she drove Amara, & Kurt to and from school and stuff. Kitty had finally gotten her beginners and he let her use it for practice. But basically it was hers between 7am to like 4 pm. Maybe she'd even skip 3rd so they could drive to the good mall. She needed another push up bra anyways. Plus Amara could totally buy one too. Kitty shook her bangs out as she re-tied her ponytail with a bright red srunchy she'd found in the rec room. She flipped her hair just as she knew stupid Lance would be walking by. He always found her long hair sexy. Plus they broke up like a week ago and he was already dating this girl that wasn't even from their school, so screw him!

Kitty scrunched up her nose at Lance, he wasn't even looking at her. He was texting. Lexie. '_Sexy Lexie'_ she'd heard Bobby call her once. How did Bobby know of her, he didn't even go here! Tabby gave her the 411 on her. She was a dark brunette, had a nose ring, and was over all the time. '_Like didn't she have other friends'_ Kitty thought, and gave one last dirty look to her stupid Ex before heading to English. '_Screw him, he better not show up in chem.!'_

**LANCE**

Lanced walked though the halls of Bayville high school texting his new…girl, or whatever the fuck they were. He was only on time cuz her place was so much closer to his school than his own place. He'd walk something like 3 blocks to get to school. He was gonna leave after lunch, he was only killing time while she was taking a make-up exam or some shit. God, plus her dad was fuck knows where so the house was gonna be empty for the next day, at least.

This new chick was wild, and he loved it. She was still pretty normal, but somehow not at all. She was crazy smart, wanted to be a doctor or some shit. Nice hair, nice skin, good friends, maybe belonged on the prom committee? Didn't matter. She was also the kinda girl that had sex on the first date! She acted so normal, but when they were together in was purely intoxicating to be with her. He couldn't even describe what it was.

Lance looked up just in time to see his ex walking to whatever class she had next. God, he didn't know what it was, but he just felt himself with Lexie. He hadn't been able to put his figure on it yet, but something about her was so familiar. Her situation somehow…Maybe cuz she didn't have a mom & a dad he'd yet to meet and disappoint.

Lance kept walking, he was going to go to English, but maybe he could get some info from Rogue before the bell. Something about _Rogue_ was also so calming. He didn't know what it was with her either. Her & Lexie…it was a feeling they gave off. Both so perfect on paper, unless you put it all together or…some shit.

Lance was able to catch Tabby's eye as he nodded at her from the vending machine, waiting for her to finish talking with Amara. He'd forgot that Rogue wasn't in yet. Tabitha and Rogue had become pretty good friends in the last couple months. Maybe since they'd both been part of The Brotherhood during a darker time in their lives. Lance actually had no idea where Tabby was living these days. It wasn't with him, and as far as he still knew she only visited The X-mansion. He wasn't sure why she just didn't move back in, free food and lodging. She already came out as a mutant, so it's not like she was keeping that a secret anymore…Lance bit his check to keep from smiling. His time at the X-mansion had been _interesting_ to say the least. But he remembered the early morning regiments and all the rules. Oh, and Scott. It was probably a huge reason why she wasn't permanently living there anymore.

The damn bell rang before Tabby made her way to her former housemate. Not that either were in a hurry to make it on time to class. The morning announcements came on as Lance greeted her over the sound of the PA system. The National anthem played as they both, only slightly lowered their voices to keep talking.

**REMY**

Remy woke up in a room that wasn't his, in an apartment he only kinda remembered. He looked over at the sleepin' blonde, who's name he had no idea of. He stretched his arms before rollin' out of bed n' going for a piss. As he walked out he saw his boxers and pulled 'em on. Grabbing his jeans before heading to the kitchen for toast. After loading it with jam he reflected on the night before. God, was it Monday? He smiled to himself as he remember the night before too. God, Alex was it? She certainly knew how to give good head. And that was when they'd still been at the club in the VIP section. He didn't remember if anyone else had been in the room with them. Probably. He'd snorted some coke a couple times that night, so details were a little blurry n' shit.

But he did remember having a three-some in the limo after that. Well it wasn't so much a 3 way as it was Alex straddlin' him in his seat, fucking, while he fingered another brunette who just did a line off Alex's boob. Remy smile grew as remember more. But his thought were interrupted as Alex walked in with the brunette from last night.

Remy smirked knowingly at them both at he grabbed the girls who name he didn't know and began making out with her. Pushin' her hard agents the wall as he felt himself get hard quickly. That was to be expected when he had another woman grindin' herself up behind him massagin' his junk. He turned around n' pushed her back from him. "_Where is it?"_ he asked, waiting, very much wanting the coke more than any sex. "_I got it baby_" No-name girl said behind him. It was in a little baggy in the housecoat she'd been wearing. Knowin' it would come in handy soon. The Cajin backed up, letting her walk towards the table, as she carful poured out half the bag on the table. Remy grabbed a very large kitchen knife and he divided the pile into 3 lines.

The instigator of them all went first, followed by no-name n' Alex. Alex didn't finish hers so Remy was glad to snort the rest. They all stood back waiting for the head rush that was to come, and the effects to follow. Remy let his mind slip to the events of last night while he watched No-name fall to the floor.


End file.
